Hope: a new Hero
by CMXB
Summary: Earth was in danger so to combat the forces of lord Fuse they created a warrior to stop him. One shot origin story.


**My names is Hope**

**I don't own Fusionfall**

**Note: character like DeeDee and the powerpuff girls are a older like 15 age, and this a oneshot story to introduce a new character for crossovers like Dbz Xenoverse.**

In a planet called Earth there exist powerful beings and lived in peace until one day a warlord called Lord Fuse came to Earth and sent his army to invade while making copies of its warriors called fusions Earth fought back but even with their powers they couldn't defeat him so in last gamble they created a being that would have the skills and powers of Earths warriors.

In a secret lab the boy genius Dexter and Professor Utonium were working on the creation of earths new warrior by using data that will be mixing the powers of Earth's warriors in a machine with a glass capsule.

"I hope this works?"Dexter said.

"Me too the planet fate depends on him."professor Utonium said.

The machine started working and the capsule started to glow then they saw something grow from it then the machine started to go crazy then the capsule exploded throwing them to the ground.

When they look at the machine they saw a shadow standing before the cloud of smoke when the smoke dispersed it revealed a armored being he had a white helmet with blue solid eyes, red chest armor with golden lines and a cobalt gem on the middle of the chest, white gauntlets, red amored boots and has golden hair coming out of his helmet.

He looked around and saw Dexter and the Professor and asked:"Where am I?"

Dexter cleared his throat and said:"Welcome our creation, my name is Dexter and this is Professor Utonium and your in our lab."

"I see, so what is my reason for my creation?" He asked them.

"It's because our planet needs your help we are in a war our warriors can't fight them alone so we created you with all their power to fight this enemy."Dexter explained to him with a frown.

"Show me this enemy."I said to them and they went to the computer and showed me the fusions and how they were attacking the people of Earth and it got him mad.

"When will I go?"He said.

"Wait before you go you need a name."Professor said.

"A name, so what is my name?"He asked.

"We thought of the name Hope because you are our hope."Professor said with a smile.

"Hope, I like it."Hope said.

"Hi Dexter."A voice was heard and they saw DeeDee in the entrance.

"DeeDee what did I tell about coming here in my laboratory."Dexter said mad at her.

DeeDee spotted Hope and said" Ooh whos this guy?"

Hope looked at her with interest and Dexter said:"If you want to know he's the warrior we created and will save the planet."

"Really then are you all armor or do you have a face?"DeeDee asked him.

Hope thought for a second and tried to remove his helmet to reveal his face and it was that of a young man with with blue eyes and his hair going to his back.

"Whoa you look cute."DeeDee said as she looked at his face.

Dexter pushed him and said:"Yes, but remember the battle outside."

"Oh yeah, well DeeDee it was nice meeting you maybe we can talk later."Hope said while put his helmet back and she smiled and nodded.

Professor smiled at their interaction.

Hope ran out the building and prepared for battle.

In the battlefield fusion mosnter were attacking everyone and earth warriors were fighting back, samurai jack sliced through them with his sword, Kids next door used their gadgets to repel them, powerpuff were using their powers and the villains were also helping but they could only stall.

"We must not let them win."Number 1 said.

Fusions were approaching when the frontline of them exploded and huge cloud of smoke covered it, everyone stopped to see who did it.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Hope standing infront of the Fusions and glared at them.

"Wait is that the warrior the Dexter and the Professor were going to make?"Number 2 said with a smile.

"It might be friends, let us hope he can defeat them."Jack said.

Hope charged at the army and summoned a sword with a white blade and red guard from the gem and sliced through the enemy and landed on the middle and created a huge fire explosion taking most of the enemy, Hope shot lasers from his eyes blasting three in a straight line, four fusion monsters charged at him and he froze them and then broke the ice killing them, Hope flew into the air sent a barrage of attacks from elements to energy blasts destroying more than half of the army.

The fusions retreated and to recover and prepare for the next battle and Earts warriors cheer for their victory today.

Hope was shown their base and they introduced themselfs to him and he made new friends even if was only a few hours old he accomplished so much and he will lead the Earths warriors to defeat Lord Fuse and end his Tyranny and put everything back to normal as they will not harm his new home.

He trained with warriors like samurai Jack, powerpuff girls and kids next door to become even stronger and will not stop until he knows Fuse his gone from this planet.


End file.
